


Quicksand

by RainbowKandiKorn22



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Doggy Style, Humiliation, Jay's dad's disembodied voice from the tv reminding him of the existential nature of reality, M/M, Name-Calling, Spanking, Teasing, this was a very late birthday gift I'm not good with deadlines send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKandiKorn22/pseuds/RainbowKandiKorn22
Summary: Jay wants to experiment a little more. Thankfully, Cole's always up for a challenge.





	Quicksand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hambone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/gifts).



> Happy very belated birthday, Ham!

There was something about Cole’s body that drew Jay in like metal to a magnet. Or a moth to a flame. Jay was never good with comparisons.

Either way, he always stared whenever Cole was working out. The way his back muscles flexed when he punched, the way his biceps bunched up in preparation for a strike, and of course his incredibly toned ass. To say the least, Cole was _really_ hot.

Of course, Jay wasn’t superficial — at least, that’s what he told himself — and he loved how caring and serious Cole could be. In a way, he reminded him of Nya, but he had a bit more of a dominant personality than she did, and that was saying something.

And somehow Jay had hooked up with him. 

Nya was very supportive through it all, and the tips she gave Jay for asking him out were invaluable. The next thing Jay knew, he was curled up against Cole’s side as they watched the latest Fritz Donnegan movie in their room. Admittedly, watching his biological father’s movie with his new boyfriend was a weird idea for a date, but Jay wouldn’t give up having his face against Cole’s giant pecs for anything.

That is, until Cole spoke up.

“So, did you and Nya ever have sex?”

Jay nearly choked on his popcorn, sitting up straight. “O-of course! Why…do you ask?”

Cole grinned. “I was just wondering if you have any experience, that’s all.”

“You thought I was a virgin?!” Jay huffed, rolling his eyes dramatically. “I’ll have you know that Nya and I got crazy in bed! She’d get me to do all kinds of freaky stuff! I’d wear a collar and leash, or handcuffs, or—”

“So you’re a bottom?”

Jay’s whole face went red, his freckles disappearing beneath his blush. “Only sometimes… I got to tie her up too.” Cole was right, though. Jay didn’t have the same strong personality that Nya  or him had, and actually loved being the submissive one; there was something about having a beautiful woman standing over him and ordering him to strip or cum that made him melt. In fact, the thought of being tied up by Cole was even better.

Cole smirked, and draped his arm over Jay’s shoulder, bringing him even closer to his chest. Naturally, Jay couldn’t help but stare. “Really? What else did you guys do? I bet I could do it better.”

“Y-you’ve always been so competitive,” Jay squeaked, trying to keep up a strong front so Cole wouldn’t get the better of him. “But…she also talked dirty, biting and scratching, all that kinda stuff…” As he mumbled, Jay barely noticed that Cole was shifting their positions slightly, moving Jay so he was beneath him.

“What else?”

“Uh…hair pulling, then cuddles after, which was really fun…”

Cole snickered, and slowly lifted Jay’s shirt. “Yeah? You sure that’s all you did?” He took a quick peek at Jay’s stomach, eyes narrowing in interest as he caught sight of assorted scars zigzagging across his torso.

Jay gulped as he allowed Cole to explore his body, sitting up so he could pull his shirt off over his head. “Okay, sometimes she’d have a dildo, and…look, you don’t need to know all this! It was between me and her!”

“Oh, nice. So you do have experience with taking it up the ass.”

“Don’t say it like that! You make it sound dirty!”

Cole rolled his eyes, and pressed his lips to Jay’s forehead, his hands moving down his body to his pants, slowly tugging them down. “As opposed to what? Definitely not kinky?” He separated only to toss Jay’s pants to the floor. “Damn, you’re cute.”

Blushing, Jay covered himself, smiling shakily. “Sh-shut up…” He allowed Cole to take his hands and pin them above his head, as their lips connected. Cole’s lips were rough and chapped, but somehow moved perfectly against his own. Jay whined as he tightened his grip on his wrists, knowing there would be bruises to deal with later. He felt Cole’s tongue push forcefully into his mouth, and he quickly relinquished control of the kiss to him, hoping he wouldn’t accidentally bite his tongue as a reflex.

His left wrist was released, only so Cole could thread his fingers through Jay’s ginger locks, tugging his hair so he would cry out adorably some more. Jay’s hips started slowly grinding upward, desperate for some friction. Cole’s other hand grabbed his hip, forcing him down. He parted from Jay’s lips as he whined, giving his earlobe a bite.

“You don’t make the rules tonight.” He circled his finger around the outline of Jay’s crotch, making him gasp. “You’ll cum when I say you can, and you’re gonna stay as quiet as possible, so nobody’ll hear us. You’re mine to control. Got that?” Before Jay could nod, the heat between them getting to his head, Cole gently added, “The safe word is shortcake.”

Jay stared up at him, and cracked a smile. “Shortcake? Really?”

“What? It’s cute! I love cake, and you’re short, so you’re my shortcake! Say it and it’ll make me remember not to hurt you too much.”

Jay laughed, covering his face. “That’s so stupid! It’s perfect!” 

“I knew you’d like it.” Then, he kissed Jay’s neck, tugging down his boxers and dropping them on the floor. “But enough talking. Let’s get to the fun part.”

As they met for another passionate kiss, Jay fumbled for the TV remote, desperate to stop the movie. He didn’t care about watching it later — he’d already seen it three times — but he really didn’t need his biological father’s voice from the TV as the soundtrack to him and Cole having rough sex. Thankfully, Cole had the same idea, and allowed Jay the chance to turn the TV off before he took Jay’s full attention. As soon as he did, Cole grabbed his dick, Jay's back arching as he slowly but firmly stroked it.

Wanting some form of control, he reached his hands up to Cole’s shoulders, digging his nails into the skin and pulling him closer. He felt Cole grin against his lips, and he sank his teeth into Jay’s plump bottom lip, eliciting a cry from him.

“Somebody wants to be punished, huh?”

Shivering at his low tone, Jay smirked. “I didn’t break any rules.”

He rolled his eyes, giving his cock a squeeze. “I bet you’d love being punished, huh? You little brat…” Cole grazed his teeth along his neck, watching as goosebumps rose along the skin. “I think you need a good spanking…don’t you?”

Jay bit his lip and nodded. “Punish me good and hard…”

“Mmm? Can’t hear you…”

He shivered, Cole’s breath warm against his neck. He was being so careful, but so sexy at the same time. Jay just had to play along. “Hurry up and d-do me…” Cole snickered at that, and Jay shook his head. “Spank me so hard I’ll never forget it, and ride my ass so hard I’ll forget anything I ever did with Nya… Mark me up, make me yours…”

Cole cupped his chin, squeezing his cheeks to force his lips into an adorable pout. “You’ve got a dirty mouth, huh? Naughty little slut…” He bit Jay’s neck again, pressing his finger against hispuckered hole. Jay gasped as it sank into him, whining softly as he instinctively tightened, then loosened as it grazed against his walls. His other hand didn’t stop its movements on his dick, but still kept a torturously slow pace.

He thrusted a second finger in, scissoring them as he sucked on Jay’s sensitive skin. He writhed in pleasure beneath him, his sensitive cock brushing against Cole’s thigh. The anticipation was getting to him, and he had to fight back the desire to cum right then and there. Nevertheless, Jay did his best to obey his new master, as Cole would have loved to be called.

“Think you’re ready for me?” he murmured against his neck.

Panting, Jay nodded insistently. “Y-yes! Hurry up!”

Cole _tsked_ , and harshly bit Jay’s neck, making him squeal. “What did I say earlier? I’m in charge, remember?”

Jay shivered, desperate for another bite but willing to give up control. “Yes, sir…”

“Oh, sir? I like that…”

He stood up, leaving Jay shivering from the sudden lack of warmth, and stripped down to nothing. Jay couldn’t help but stare. Out of all of the Ninja, Cole definitely had the best body, from his rippling biceps to his thick, muscular thighs, and of course his tight, toned ass. No matter how many times he checked him out, the view never got old.

Cole crossed the room to the dresser, digging through one of the drawers until he pulled out a bottle of lube. Smirking, he squeezed a generous amount on his hands, winking at Jay as he smoothed it over his dick. Jay simply had to watch, goosebumps rising along his skin.

“All right, babe, get on all fours…” Jay immediately complied, laying a pillow where his head would be, shivering in anticipation as he lifted his hips and waggled his ass in the air.

“Come get it…”

Cole grinned, and gave one plump cheek a slap, making Jay gasp. “Our work’s done you good, huh?”

Jay pressed his cheek against the pillow, letting the heat flooding to his cheeks sink beneath him. “I’ve done it all for you…”

“You’re so considerate…” Cole pressed a kiss to one of his ass cheeks, before he spread them wide, and Jay felt the cold lubricant dripping along his asshole. Cole slathered it around the outside ring, slipping his fingers in again to loosen the inside. Then, he tossed the bottle onto the floor, and the head of his cock pressed against his hole. “Damn, I can already feel how hot you are…you’d just love to have me balls-deep in you, huh?” Though the suggestion made Jay moan in excitement, the very idea scared him; he knew Cole was thick, but could he even handle his whole length?

He soon felt his walls being stretched, and he bit down on the pillow to muffle his scream. He was spreading so easily, as if his whole body was just made for Cole’s dick, but the pain was still hidden beneath the pleasure. At this point he wasn’t sure if it genuinely hurt, or if waiting this long was just that torturous.

Cole groaned in delight as he pushed in, his grip on Jay’s hips tightening. “D-didn’t expect you to be so loose…you really _are_ excited, huh?”

Before Jay could answer, he squealed in surprise as he felt his head brush against his prostate, his mouth gaping open as a small line of drool leaked out. “Sh-shit!”

“Language… You always told us not to swear,” Cole teased, spanking him again. “But I know where I should be aiming now, huh?”

He licked his lips, breathing heavily through his nose as Cole continued to bury himself in his ass. Jay wasn’t sure how much he could take. They hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet, and not only did Jay feel unbelievably full, but he was already close. How Cole didn’t think he was pathetic was beyond him, but he didn’t want it to stop. He wanted to be connected to Cole like this forever, hot fog filling his brain, his vision hazed and glowing all at once.

Soon, he stopped, and Jay grunted. “C’mon, keep going…!”

Cole smirked, giving his ass a sharp squeeze. “I think I’m in far enough for now, baby…” Jay whined in need as he sank his nails into his ass cheeks, scratching along his skin as he wrapped a muscular arm around him, holding him by the chest. “Get ready…”

He gulped, and gasped in surprise as Cole gave a hard thrust. His body lurched with it, and he felt his dick throb again, desperate for attention. Agonizingly, Cole ignored it for now, instead pulling Jay up against himself as he thrusted slowly, but vigorously, in and out. He felt his teeth sink into his neck again, and with every thrust, Jay felt he would draw blood.

“C-Co-ole…” he keened, sweat beads rolling down his temples. He sharply inhaled as he felt him thrusting in deeper, his back arching as Cole’s dick ground against his prostate. “Cole!”

He felt Cole’s lips curl into a smirk, his hot tongue traveling to his earlobe before pinching it between his teeth. “That’s it, babe… Scream my name like the little slut you are… Make everyone hear you…”

Jay shivered in his grasp, throwing his head back as he cried in pleasure, his breath coming in quick pants. As Cole’s thrusts grew faster and harder, a fleeting glimpse of his times with Nya caught his attention, which vanished as soon as it appeared. As far as Jay was concerned, this was a thousand times better. He could _feel_ every throb of Cole’s dick inside him, his heat, even his effort behind every movement. Nothing he ever did with Nya could compare to how he was feeling now.

Suddenly, Cole harshly hit a particularly sensitive spot in him, and Jay winced. The pain blossomed from within, and he smacked the couch cushion. “Sh-shortcake!”

Cole’s dominant act faded almost instantaneously. He stopped his thrusts, loosening his grip on him. “You okay? Was it too hard?”

“L-little bit…” he whimpered, biting his lip to draw his focus away from the stinging, tightening around him. “Y-you just hit something, that’s all.”

“Want me to stop?” Jay craned his neck to look into Cole’s eyes, seeing no teasing glint, only soft emerald eyes filled with concern. 

In spite of this, Jay laughed. “I-I’m so close, and you wanna stop? No! Just…don’t go _that_ hard, okay?”

Cole grinned. “Of course.” With that, Cole went back to being dominant. “Maybe I can distract you from it, hm…?” He stroked Jay’s ass for permission, and he teasingly wiggled it.

“Spank me like the little brat that I am…” Jay goaded him, already feeling the awful stinginginside fading at the thought. Cole’s grip around his chest strengthened, and he brought his hand down hard on the cheek, making Jay squeal.

“You’re such a bad boy, you know that?” He started to move again, gentler this time, and slapping Jay’s ass with every other thrust. He bit his neck again, sucking the skin. “My filthy little disaster… You’ve got the fattest ass around, and it’s all mine…”

The pain was but a distant memory at this point, the blooming sting on his ass sizzling to his core, until it reached his long-neglected erection. Jay mewled desperately, pushing his ass against Cole’s hand with every slap. He kept thrusting, angling away from the area before, and directly against his prostate. Cole’s dick was buried so far in his ass, and it still wasn’t enough.

“N-need more…” Jay babbled, his thigh muscles twitching. “P-please…!”

Cole chuckled darkly, squeezing Jay’s nipple. “You’re so close, aren’t you?” His hand moved excruciatingly slowly down his stomach, still thrusting and slapping his ass. How Cole managed to multitask like this was unbelievable. Then his hand paused, circling around Jay’s navel, dangerously close but so far from its destination. “I dunno…I could keep you on edge forever…”

Jay whined loudly in protest, bucking his hips against Cole’s hand. He couldn’t think of anything else he needed at this point; if he was kept teetering like this any longer, he was sure he would explode.

“I n-need it, sir…!”

Cole’s lips pressed against his neck. “That’s my little slut…”

At last, Cole wrapped his hand around Jay’s dick, his spanking slowing down as he focused instead on pumping him in time with his thrusts. His other hand braced against his hip, keeping his ass spread wide. Jay responded with a long, loud moan of ecstasy, his eyes squeezing shut as stars began to fill his eyes. 

Jay’s body was tingling with electricity — whether literal or metaphorical he didn’t care — and his legs trembled as he neared his climax. He clenched and unclenched around Cole’s dick, his senses fading as white began to fill his vision, the snapping lightning in his abdomen spiralling out of control.

“Cole! Nnngh, _Cole_!”

He couldn’t hear his own scream of pleasure as he finally released, his head throwing back. Sparks crackled between his fingers, the storm of his orgasm taking control of his body entirely. His hips tensed and bucked with every shockwave, the sparks of pleasure travelling from his core to his finger and toe tips. His breath grew ragged with each jerk and tremble, and he could feel Cole’s dick with even more intensity in his oversensitive body.

As fate would have it, he just barely heard Cole give a sharp growl, and then a gasp as he released into him, his thrusts growing stronger as he rode out his climax, but nowhere near as rough as before. Jay whined as he felt Cole filling him to his brim, his cock throbbing against his clenched walls. His teeth met Jay’s shoulder, digging into his skin as he muffled his groans of bliss.

Slowly, Jay came down from his high, as did Cole. Panting shakily, Jay’s knees gave out, and his front end collapsed on the couch, his fingers weakly grasping at the cushion beneath him. He pouted when Cole gently pulled out, feeling cum leaking from his stretched opening. His spent body could only tremble as Cole stroked his back.

“You okay?”

Smiling softly, Jay nodded, and let Cole roll him over so their eyes met. Cole snuggled up beside him, pulling a throw blanket over their naked bodies. Jay shivered as he felt gentle lips pressing against his bite marks.

“There you go…” he murmured. “I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”

“You did really good, I think…” Jay breathed, wrapping his arms around Cole’s shoulders, nuzzling his neck. “I might need a shower, though…they sting.”

Cole ruffled his hair gently. “How about a bath instead? I’ve got some bubble bath stuff from that new store on the main street. It smells like lavender.”

“Yeah… Yeah, I want that.” Then, he grinned. “But it’ll be kinda hard to sit.”

“Ah, shit, that’s right. Does it still hurt? Do you need me to give you a back rub?”

He hummed, and shook his head. “Later. Maybe after the bath.” Jay sighed softly, basking in Cole’s afterglow and warm musk, burying his face in his chest. “Right now I just wanna cuddle you…”

“Whatever you want, Jay…” he purred, hugging his lithe body close. He smoothed his hands over every scratch and slap mark, his fingers falling like feathers along his skin. With every touch, the stings became nothing more than dulled tingles, his body alight with warmth. For such a big guy, Cole was unbelievably gentle when he wanted to be.

Jay peered up at him, eyes soft. “Can we do this again sometime?”

Cole smiled down at him. “It’s a date.” He kissed the top of his head, burying his nose in Jay’s ginger locks. Jay melted into his embrace, closing his eyes to fully immerse himself in Cole’s presence. For how muchhard muscle he had, he was so soft, like the warm sand of the desert he grew up in.

Now, Cole was his home, and he was the quicksand that drew him in every time.


End file.
